One of the more popular recreational activities and sports today are roller-blading, roller-hockey (or floor-hockey), similar to slalom skiing, and similar activities which implement the use of feet apparel with a rolling means for human-powered propulsion. For some people these skates are used in either team-related competition or individual competition. For others, theses skates are used for exercise and recreation. In many of these activities, there is a need for increased agility. This need is especially pronounced for the purpose of turning without taking a person's feet off the ground. This increased agility may enable a person to perform moves which were otherwise impossible with their skates.
In team competition, increased agility may enable a person to move past a defender, or position himself to cut off an offensive attack. Increased agility may also enable one to better avoid various objects and debris frequently encountered on sidewalks, parks, and streets.
Unfortunately, the current marketplace only provides skates which incorporate a completely unitary and non-articulating chassis. These chassis do not enable a person to make quicker, tighter turns. Instead, this unitary chassis design impedes the possible agility a person might ordinarily enjoy with an articulating chassis.
Another need which all skaters have is a means for stopping. Currently, most of the devices in the marketplace incorporate various stopping means on skates which are clumsy and do not provide for a smooth stop. The need for a smooth and graceful stop is also an important safety concern as well.
Therefore, what is clearly needed in the art is an improved chassis for roller skates with a pivoting and swiveling chassis for the purpose of providing increased agility for its users. The improved chassis should provide for lateral motion in between the wheel assembly for tighter or softer turns for the user. In addition, the improved chassis should provide for vertical movement of front and rear wheels for braking. Moreover, the marketplace also needs an improved chassis for the purpose of providing a more smooth and graceful stop for its users.